


Vam partner

by Layonme29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Setting, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layonme29/pseuds/Layonme29
Summary: Just a drabble of Tobirama and Izuna
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and it sucks i know it. English isnt my first languange but i try my best.

“God dammit Izuna” 

“What?” Izuna said while sucking the blood blag that I got from my brother. 

“Slowly please, it splattered through your neck. It disgusts me” I said to Izuna, holding my breath. I swear to the hell in the next 5 minutes, I will throw up.

“But I am hungry! Its been 2 weeks I didn't eat human blood!” Izuna hissed to me. Showing his sharp fangs.

“Easy dude, I know it. But please act like a human. Put the blood in the glass and get a fucking straw! I am a damn human and looking at you sucking the blood like animal drives me crazy!” Ok, I'm done with that stupid vampire and unfortunately, he is my partner. 

“Just say that already! No need to be a dick! You pathetic human” he scoffed at me, moving his lazy ass to the kitchen and take his favorite mug. 

“Ow you prick!” I shouted at him. 

Well, that was him. My lover since 5 years ago. He lived with me since then and I did not know why the hell I have to beg my brother to give me some blood bags every two weeks. Since Hashirama worked at the hospital and I had to beg him to help me in feeding my boyfriend and in return, I had to help him approaching Madara, Izuna’s brother. I did not know what the point he saw in Madara, he just a loser to me. I did not hate Madara though, I just did not like him because he was too protective to Izuna.

“I'm still hungry,” Izuna said out of sudden.

“You already eat two blood bags Izuna, that is enough for this week” I rolled my eyes because he was acting like a kicked puppy, trying to manipulate me.

“But.. but... I am still hungry, Tobae, Please” He gave me that shit but adorable puppy eyes look.

“Oh my goodness, don’t try to manipulate me Izuna. You know the deal” 

“Yeah, forget it, lemme just die, there is no reason for life anymore,” he said sadly as he put the mug on the table and lifted his knees then sank his face between them.

“Come on, don't fool me around Izuna, God knows you already dead” 

“Hmmm” he stayed still in his position.

“Dammit! I am done. Just come here and bite me!” I gave up. Izuna was a little shit who always got what he wants. I can not say no to him. He just too adorable. I can’t help my self. 

With a broad smile he rose from his seat and ran towards me. he immediately hugged and sniffed my neck. with a smirk, he whispered “You are the best, Tobirama” 

See? He was a little shit. “Oh yeah I know, just bite me and make sure I won't die this time” 

Izuna giggled and started to lick my neck like he licked his favorite ice cream. Izuna put out his fangs and stuck it in my neck. slowly I began to feel hot and my blood began to flow out, flowing down my lover's throat. I hope Izuna doesn't get out of control because the last time we did this I lost a lot of blood.

“You taste sweet, Tobirama” he whispered in my ear. “I’m afraid I will lose control this time” he continued sucking at my neck.

The longer Izuna was sucking on my neck, the more I feel I’m going to lose my consciousness.  
“Cut it off, Izuna” I pushed him away from my neck.

He laughed and erased the traces of blood on his lips with the back of his hand. He looked at my eyes. “Thank you, Tobirama” and he hugs me very tight.

“Alright, let’s go to the bed then. I’m very tired” I said as moving to the bedroom. Izuna followed me from behind.

We were lying on the mattress. Izuna put his head on my chest. I know he hasn't slept, because the vampire doesn't sleep. he would only hug me all night.

"So what is the return fo me?” I asked him, stroking his hair.

"Hmmm. I don't know. What do you want?" Izuna asked facing me.

"give Hashirama Madara's number, however, thanks to Hashirama we can get blood for you every week"

"Hashirama is not the type of Madara I think. He prefers men who are cold and mysterious. Hashirama is too noisy and stupid" Izuna laughed.

I just rolled my eyes to hear that. Indeed Hashirama was noisy, but he was not stupid, the proof was that he became a doctor.  
"Just give it, I was dizzy to hear Hashirama always whining to me” 

"Yeah, I'll think about it later. Instead of thinking about Hashirama, how about you sleep now? Isn't tomorrow an important meeting with clients?" Izuna asked me while tightening his arm.

"Oh my god, I almost forgot. well, let's sleep then. I love you Izuna" I kissed his head and trying to sleep.

Izuna rubbed his head in my chest "I love you too, Tobirama”


	2. Our first Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Izuna and Tobirama meet each other. Their first kiss was in the bathroom. In the front of an Urinoir. Izuna was a lil shit and Tobirama just do whatever Izuna wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The second garbage of mine. I really appreciate if you guys leave a comment, just give me some suggestions and correction if there is some mistake. I'm sure there many mistakes in my fic.

Izuna was a vampire who lived more than 200 years ago. So long, he even forgot why he could become a vampire. All he knew was that he was like that. In the past 100 years, he has lived his vampire life as he should. Hunting wild animals to survive. Very difficult to get human blood because lately, humans are much smarter. A little wrong he could be hunted. Izuna doesn't want to spend his life on the run. Therefore, he tried to adapt to humans.

In the past 10 years, he tried to live his life like a normal human being. He lived with his brother in a small but cozy apartment. He worked part-time at a supermarket near his apartment. Always in the night shift because vampires didn't like the sunshine. All the things you read about vampires are true, it can't be exposed to sunlight, they will burn, they don't like garlic and they will be really destroyed if you stab them right in the heart with a silver knife. How pathetic, Izuna thought. 

"Huh," he sighed. He was tying the converse rope. He would work tonight. What a boring routine. Izuna regrets not saying yes to his friend's invitation to hang out at the bar. Oh yes, Izuna has a friend, he already said that he wants to be like a normal human right? So he has a friend, at least. Izuna has become accustomed to living close to humans. He has learned to control his thirst for blood. He only drinks the blood of animals, though not as good as human blood. Uhh thinking about human blood makes him thirsty. He would hunt tonight. After work, of course.

When he arrived at work, Izuna changed shifts to his partners. In the next 8 hours, he would stand in front of the cashier, trying to be friendly to visitors. During his shift, nothing special or terrible happened. Very boring. Izuna wanted an opportunity when a robber came to his supermarket so he could kill the person and then suck his blood and make it look like an accident. Izuna giggled to himself with his thought.  
Lost in thought, Izuna did not notice a visitor was standing in front of him.  
“Excuse me,” the visitor said.  
“Oh yeah I’m sorry, what can I help you?” Izuna said.  
“I want to pay for this” the man put 2 packs of condoms in front of Izuna.  
Izuna took it and scanned it on the computer screen.  
“It is 2000 yen,” Izuna said.  
The man gave Izuna some money.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
Izuna gave him a smile and nodded. He is hot, he thought.  
It was the first time for Izuna to see that man in this area. Izuna did not expect that in his boring life he could meet an attractive man like that.  
“Shit, I forgot to ask his name” Izuna mumble.

It was almost 12 p.m. Izuna just finished his work hours. He wanted to hunt tonight, the blood of a rabbit or deer was perfect for his late-dinner. Suddenly, his phone was ringing.  
“Hello” Izuna picked up the phone.  
“Izu, have you finished work yet? Let’s join us tonight. I’ll wait here, check your phone for the address.” Obito hung up the phone.  
Have not had time to answer, Obito has hung up the phone. Sighed. Izuna walked towards the address that Obito had sent. Before putting his cellphone in his pants pocket, Izuna sent a message to his brother. "I will be outside with Obito, please leave some dinner for me" he sent the message to Madara, then put the cellphone in his pants pocket.

When he reached the destination, Izuna immediately entered the bar. Inside there was very noisy, full of humans. Full of blood. Ah, fortunately, Izuna was a trained Vampire who can control his thirst, otherwise, he would go out of control and suck all their blood.

"Over here, Izuna" Obito shouted from the corner of the room. There was available a table and sofa. He turned to the man and walked towards him. Obito was with a girl? or a boy? Her/His hair was blond and very long. He guessed whether the man or woman was Obito's lover.  
"Well Deidara, this is Izuna, my friend, and Izuna, this is Deidara, my boyfriend” Obito introduced them. Deidara reached out to Izuna. "Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you too" Izuna shook Deidara's hand and sat down in front of them. They ordered drinks and chat with each other.

In the middle of their chat, Izuna excused to the bathroom. When he arrived, Izuna immediately completed the goal. When he was closing the zipper, a man stepped inside the bathroom and went to the next urinoir beside Izuna. Izuna stole a glance at the man. Silver hair, sharp eyes, and an athletic body. Unmistakably, he was the man from earlier. The man who bought 2 packs of condoms at his supermarket. Izuna was still standing there. The zipper is closed neatly.

"You finished peeing, right? Why are you still standing there?" the man said.  
Caught off guard watching him. Izuna tried to break the ice. "Well. I can't just miss the beautiful scenery" Izuna grinned at the man.  
"Are you teasing me? Interesting" The man raised his zipper and walked towards Izuna.  
"So, What should I call you? Pretty boy? The man touched his chin.  
"Well, Babe sounds good for me” Izuna put his arm around the man’s neck.  
The man laughed and brought himself closer to Izuna. “Your such a naughty boy, don’t you?”  
Izuna whispered into the man’s ear. “Then why don’t you give me a lesson? I want to be a good boy though”  
“Well here comes the lesson” the man begins to kiss Izuna. He bites Izuna's bottom lips softly. He put his hands around Izuna’s waist and Izuna squeezed the man’s hair. Trying to deeper their kiss.  
“Ow, my eyes!” Obito opened the bathroom door. Izuna and the man were supprised for the uninvited intruder. They then pulled from the kiss and take a step back.  
“I was wonder what take you too long in the bathroom so I come to see you,” Obito said to Izuna. “I did not know you were in the moment. He rubbed his backhead. “Well you guys may continue the moment, I’ll go now” Obito giggled then stepped out from the bathroom.  
Did not know what to say, Izuna tried to break the awkward situation between them. Izuna raises his hand to the man. Trying to introduce himself properly.  
“My name is Izuna,” He said.  
“Tobirama” the man took Izuna’s hand.  
“Well, I’ll be leaving in 30 minutes from now, meet me outside if you still want to continue your lesson” Tobirama whispered at him and left a quick peck in his mouth. “See you later” He waved at Izuna.  
Izuna waved back at Tobirama “See you later”.


	3. Our First Meet pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter categorized as a flashback. It may take one or two chapters to go. I wanna make clear the background of each couple. and also, this chapter contains kinda smut scene, I'm not an expert on a sex scene but I try to make it looks more natural or as much as I can to not sounds weird. Thanks to my lack of experience in making out!  
> And still, correct me if there are grammar errors. I never got an A in my grammar class. Even though you're an English literature student doesn't mean you can speak English properly. I always try my best to write and sound like a native. well, enjoy the fic!

Izuna stepped out of the bathroom. He tidied his clothes that were wrinkled since the kiss earlier. Izuna returned to the table while Obito and Deidara were kissing. Ew, he thought.

"I think I'll leave now. I have an appointment with a handsome man. He was waiting for me outside" Izuna said as he took his wallet and his phone on the table.

"Ohh, the man from the bathroom?" Obito asked without looking at him.

"Yes"

"Have fun then"

Izuna walked away. He immediately headed to the outside bar. Nobody there. Only a few guards from the bar. Izuna then decided to wait for Tobirama at the corner of the road.  
Shortly thereafter, someone patted his back.

"Hey," he greeted.

Izuna then looked back and smiled.

"Oh hey you," said Izuna.

"Have you been waiting for for so long? Sorry, I had some business with some friends. "Tobirama grabbed Izuna's waist and brought their faces closer.

"It's not a problem" Izuna smiled.

"Then, how about our delayed learning? Tobirama grinned and blow on Izuna's ears.

"I would be glad if you take me away from here. A place that can make me comfortable” Izuna put his arm around Tobirama's shoulder.

"Come to my house. Only 30 minutes from here "Tobirama asked him. He then brought Izuna into his car which was parked across the street.

"Sounds good" Izuna followed Tobirama.

On the way, Tobirama told Izuna that he lived with his brother, Hashirama. He is a surgeon. Izuna just smiled while listening. Something churned in his stomach. He was hungry. He needs some blood now. Arriving at the destination. Tobirama took Izuna into the house.

When they opened the living room, Izuna saw a man, with long brown hair sitting facing a red-haired woman. The girl was crying. That must be Hashirama, Izuna mumbled. And this woman, maybe his lover.  
Surprised by the arrival of guests. Hashirama turned towards them.

"Welcome home Tobirama and ... ?" Hashirama looked at Izuna.

"Izuna," he said, smiling.

"Owh Izuna, welcome to our home" Hashirama smiled. He is very friendly.  
Izuna just smiled, he still holds Tobirama.

"What is the woman do this time, Brother?" Tobirama stood up, glared the red-haired girl.

"It's nothing, brother. Continue your activities. Forget if you see me here. ”Hashirama tried to calm him.

"You better leave him" Tobirama gave the girl a cold look.

Trapped in unpleasant situations. Izuna tightened his grip on Tobirama's hand. Trying to remind Tobirama that he is still here. He did not want to be involved in the issue of the family of the man he had just met.  
Realizing with a grip on his hand, Tobirama turned towards Izuna and Izuna responded with a smile. Tobirama pulled him up the stairs to his room. Hoping to forget his brother's problem with the red-haired girl.

Tobirama slammed the door of his room. Izuna pushed into a large bed that set in the middle of the room. Izuna smiled and pulled Tobirama then fell on it. Their faces were very close, Izuna could even feel Tobirama's breath.

"What will we do now?" Izuna asked, trying to look straight into Tobirama's eyes.

"I don’t know, what do you want then?” Tobirama returned his gaze.  
Izuna chuckled. He brought his lips close to Tobirama's ears and blow on it. Tobirama shuddered with amusement. Izuna licked Tobirama's ear lobe copying and made the man growls.  
Tobirama pushed Izuna and kissed him aggressively.

"Do not tease me, Pretty boy," Tobirama said in their activity.

Izuna extended his hand to Tobirama's back head. He squeezed and pressed the man's head to deepen their kiss.  
They were enjoying their activity. Kiss by kiss given by both. Izuna really likes this. He also gave Tobirama's tongue access to explore parts of his mouth. Izuna let out a low moan. Oh God, he loves this. The roar in his stomach suddenly returned. He forgot that he was very hungry now. He needs a little blood. Izuna then bit Tobirama's lips and took a sip of his blood. Oh, this is so sweet, Izuna thought. Tobirama who was surprised by Izuna's action immediately stopped their kiss. He grinned and swept the remaining blood on his lips.

"I didn't know you were this wild," he said, staring at Izuna.

Izuna just chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it" Tobirama kissed Izuna again. Izuna smiled and kissed Tobirama back. He did not miss the chance to taste back the sweet blood of Tobirama.  
They merged into a kiss. Izuna's naughty hand did not stay still, he entered his hand into Tobirama's shirt, he stroked and rubbed Tobirama's chest slowly. This is a very intoxicating action.

Tobirama felt the smooth hand movements in his abdomen and chest. He also stops their kiss and immediately take off his top. Izuna grinned. He enjoyed the view in front of him. Tobirama's body was very good, very athletic. He was willing to spend beyond to admire the body of the man above him. 

“It would be unfair if only you were topless. I think you also have to see my beautiful body" Izuna immediately let go of his clothes. Tobirama smiled.

"You're very confident" he said.

They then continued their activities. Bitting each other and stroking each other's bodies by lying down. Izuna increasingly tightened his body on Tobirama. He felt very hot. He slowly turned his hand to the lower part of Tobirama's body. Slowly stroking the bulge.

"something seems hard here" Izuna still stroked the bulge and occasionally massaged it.

Tobirama growled, he brought his mouth to Izuna's neck. He pressed a kiss on the smooth neck. Izuna chuckled. He continued his activities. Tobirama, who was already very hot, moved to the side of Izuna, he unbuttoned his pants and released his tense cock. Izuna smiled looking at him. He immediately grabbed his cock and massaged it slowly. Tobirama let out a moan. He really enjoyed Izuna's touch on his body.

"Do you like it?" Izuna asked while playing Tobirama’s hard cock. He pumps it faster and faster.

"Yes, like that" sighed Tobirama. He squeezed Izuna's hair.

"How about this?" Izuna put his cock into his mouth. Sucked it strongly.

"Damn" Tobirama cursed. "This is really good"

Izuna continued his work. He increased his sucking speed. Occasionally he licked it from the root to the top. Flirt with his skilled tongue.  
Izuna is very into his activities right now, as is Tobirama. He had never met someone as great as Izuna in this matter. Izuna's pumping involvement gets stronger. It's deeper and wetter. Oh, Tobirama can't take it anymore. He will come out.

"I will come out" Tobirama warned.

"Then come out" Izuna increased the pump speed. Shortly afterward he heard Tobirama groaning.

"Oh shit Izuna!" Tobirama came out and Izuna felt warm liquid fill his mouth. Without a doubt, he swallowed it. He smiled at Tobirama and landed a kiss on the man's lips. Tobirama kissed Izuna back. He could feel his own seed in Izuna's mouth.

"You are so great," Tobirama looked to Izuna, he brought the man in his arms. Izuna just chuckled softly. He really enjoyed his time with Tobirama. He even almost forgot that he was also tense down there.  
"Alright, what if you also helped me here" Izuna looked at Tobirama. He brought the man's hand to his lower body. Tobirama chuckled.

"Let me try" Tobirama kissed Izuna as his hand was unbuttoned by the man's trousers. Tobirama tried to put his tongue in Izuna's wet mouth. He wanted to explore the man's mouth once more. Izuna gladly accepted Tobirama's offer. He opened his mouth and Tobirama's tongue skillfully danced with his tongue.

While kissing, Tobirama's hands did not remain silent. He slowly massages Izuna’s hard member. Izuna moaned. He pressed Tobirama’s head to deepen their kisses. Tobirama also swiftly increased the tempo of his hand's speed. He pumps it quickly, harshly. Izuna groaned. He feels high.  
"Faster.. do it roughly, I like it, Tobirama" Izuna moaned.

Tobirama increased his speed even more. He shuffles even more violently.

Izuna was about to fly to the seventh heaven. Oh no, he is gonna cum.

"I will come"

"Yes feel free to come" Tobirama kissed Izuna again. Try adding more pleasure to the man.

"Oh my god, I'm com-" Izuna's moan was interrupted. He could not enjoy the sensation of his sperm coming out well.

"Damn it" Izuna swore. Their activities are interrupted by the ring of the phone. Tobirama chuckled. He cleaned his hand from Izuna’s seed.

"What's the wrong Niisan? Izuna picked up the phone.

"Where the hell are you, Izuna? Madara cursed. "Don't you know what time it is? You haven't had dinner yet ”

"Calm down, I won't kill anyone else just because I'm hungry" Tobirama chuckled at Izuna's conversation.

"Send your address, I'll be there"

Izuna turned to Tobirama who was lying in the bed. "May I tell you your address? My brother wants to pick me up"

"Give it to him," Tobirama said to Izuna.

"Whose voice is that?" Madara asked. He did not expect his brother to be with someone else at this time.

"He is my to be soon lover, Maddy" Izuna whispered.

"I'll send the address, so you can relax. See you later "continued Izuna and immediately hung up the phone.

Izuna turned towards Tobirama. He placed his body next to the man.

"Is he your brother?" Tobirama asked. He brought Izuna to his arms.

"Oh yes, he is Madara, my brother"

They are both silents. Izuna and Tobirama enjoyed their moment. He rubbed Izuna's hair gently and kissed him occasionally.

"Will this night be repeated again? Izuna suddenly broke the silence.

"I hope so" Tobirama answered.

"Give me your phone then" Izuna got up from his position. Tobirama also took his phone from the table beside him and gave it to Izuna. Izuna received it, typed something, and immediately gave it to Tobirama.  
Tobirama took his phone and smiled. It says "Sexy Izuna".

Shortly thereafter, Madara gave a message that he had arrived. Izuna stepped out of the room, followed by Tobirama. They descended the stairs and were surprised to find Madara waiting in the living room, along with Hashirama.

"This person claimed to be Izuna's brother so I let him in." 

Izuna who didn't know Hashirama too much just smiled awkwardly.

"Oh yes, he is my brother, Madara. He came here to pick me up "

Hashirama smiled. "Hashirama" He reached out to Madara. Madara who was standing in front of him just stared at his hands while muttering "Hn"

Izuna, who was very familiar with the nature of his brother, said "Madara".

Hashirama frowned. "Nice to meet you" He looked at Madara.

"Hn"

"He said it's nice to meet you too!" Izuna answered for Madara.

Izuna smiled awkwardly. He then kissed Tobirama's cheek

"Then I'll go," he said as he walked towards Madara. He took his brother's hand out of the house.

"They are very unique" Hashirama opened his voice.

"yes"  
Hashirama and Tobirama witnessed the two men leave.

"Izuna's brother is very attractive" Hashirama smiled.

"How is your relationship with Mito?" Tobirama asked his brother. He leaned his back on the sofa.

"Oh we've broken up, she's cheating"

"Ohh"

Tobirama rose from his position, he walked up the stairs.

"you better move on, brother," he said

"Yes, I think I like Madara," Hashirama grinned.

Tobirama who heard it only smiled.

"I'm going to sleep first, I have work to pile up tomorrow"

"Oh yes! I think I should sleep too, I also have an afternoon surgery schedule! Good night then, Brother" Hashirama got up to his room.

****

"So that silver-haired man is your one-night stand?" Madara began the conversation. "Does the blood taste sweet?" he added.

"Yes, Tobirama is very sweet. I want to taste it again ”Izuna smiled at Madara.

"If so, try not to kill him. I don't want any news of the murder with the victim drying up in the morning" Madara chuckled.

"I'm not you, Niisan, I won't suck human blood until it dries out. I can still hold my thirst ”Izuna protested to his brother.

"Alright, I've left a deer's heart for you at home."

"You're the best Madara".

Madara just smiled.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna is a Vampire? What will Tobirama do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will reveal Izuna's real identity. I was really confused about how to reveal it. I hope you guys will not be disappointed.

It's been almost 4 months since their first meeting. Tobirama and Izuna have become lovers. Tobirama expressed his feelings at their second meeting in the same bar where they met. Tobirama already knows a few things about his lover. He worked as a cashier. Tobirama almost forgot that he had met Izuna at the supermarket where he worked. And about the condom at that time, Izuna accused that he likes to play with other women, _that's for stocks_ , Tobirama argued. Tobirama also knew about Izuna's brother, Madara. The man was very cold, they rarely exchanged words when Tobirama visited Izuna at his home.

Many strange things Tobirama found about his cute lover. Like, during these four months, they never had lunch together, Izuna always had another reason. _I'm on a diet, I'm just eating dinner._ That's one of Izuna's reasons. And with annoyance, Tobirama answered _you were already that thin, how skinny you want to be?_ Izuna just laughed at that. Another strange thing was, Izuna was too pale for a normal human. Not only that, but Madara was also too pale. And the aura of the two men was very dark, Madara even darker. Tobirama thought that there was something his lover is hiding. Something inhuman.

Tobirama almost forgot to explain Izuna's other strange habit that he likes to bite his lips when they kiss! And even worst, Izuna likes to lick traces of blood on the corner of his lips. At first, Tobirama thought it was normal, but this was too often. He almost always has a scar on his lips. Actually he wanted to say this to Izuna, but the man seemed to really enjoy it. Tobirama can't bear it.

*****

"Tobirama" Hashirama called his name when they watched television.

Hashhirama's eyes were currently on him. "What's wrong Anijya?"

Tobirama answered without taking his eyes from the TV in front of him.

"I like Madara," Hashirama admitted.

"I know"

"So, if you already know then you have to help me, Brother!" Hashirama protested.

"Don't like Madara, he's weird. He never talks and his skin is very pale" Tobirama commented.

"Isn't Izuna also very pale?" Hashirama was confused by what Tobirama wanted to say.

"Yes, I think there is something strange about both of them. I don't know what, but I know something strange," Tobirama frowned.

All the strange things about his boyfriend crossed his head.

"Maybe they are not humans, Vampires? Judging from pale skin"

"Nonsense," Tobirama looked at his brother. "Seriously, Anijya, you are a doctor, you must have a more scientific hypothesis" Tobirama could not understand his brother.

"I'm serious, you once said Izuna likes to bite your lips and lick your blood, is that normal? In the novel I read, only vampires behave like that." Hashirama looked serious about what he said.

"If Izuna is a vampire, and automatically, Madara is also a vampire, do you still like him?" Tobirama asked his brother. Actually he also had the same thought as Hashirama, except that it seemed impossible. And after Hashirama's statement earlier, he became convinced of his thoughts. Hashirama fell silent and immediately he opened his voice.

"Why not? If he really is a vampire, I will protect him. Maybe their lives are very difficult, have you ever heard of dry-body murders so far? I think they have adapted to the current environment."

Tobirama was stunned. Then he rose from his position.

"It's all just Anijya's hypothesis, it can't be proven true or not" he added.

********

Since the talk about vampires 2 weeks ago, Tobirama hasn't met with Izuna. He was busy with official business. Being a chief accountant in a large company was not easy. Many things he must handle.

He planned, tonight he would visit his boyfriend after returning from work. Usually, Izuna will be at home around 12 at night. He always gets the night shift. Tobirama wondered why.

 _I will visit you tonight._

Tobirama sent a message to his boyfriend.

_Great idea. I miss you._

Tobirama smiled. He kept his phone and continued to work.

***********

In the evening, Tobirama was already in front of Izuna and Madara's apartment room door. Izuna told him that he would be home soon. Tobirama can wait for him inside. Tobirama stepped inside, in the living room he found Madara reading something. The man only glanced at Tobirama from the corner of his eye and murmured "Hn" characteristics, Madara. Tobirama considered it as permission and headed for Izuna's room. He will wait while lying on Izuna's soft bed.

Bored, Tobirama tried to observe Izuna's room in more detail. With the dim light, he could see the room was dominated by gray. There is nothing actually interesting, there is only a cupboard in the corner of the room and a dressing table near the entrance. He then lay back down. Trying to kill bored by reading the article on his phone. It's been more than 30 minutes of waiting, Izuna hasn't returned. Tobirama was surprised, which made his beloved late. Immersed in silence, Tobirama's memories of the vampire crossed again. Is it possible that vampires really exist in this world? But if not, why would Izuna and his siblings have all the characteristics of a vampire? Not wanting to say something strange, Tobirama would ask Izuna about that.

*****

Not long after, someone opened the door of the room. Oh, Izuna was home. He immediately approached Tobirama and hugged him.

"I miss you so much" Izuna muttered.

Tobirama just stared silently at Izuna's eyes.

"What is wrong?" Izuna asked confused.

"Do you perhaps hiding something from me?"

Izuna was surprised to hear the question from Tobirama. He would not have thought his boyfriend would ask for something like that.

"Do you think I'm having an affair?" Izuna squinted. He was clearly offended.

"No, I mean is there anything I have to know but I haven't?" Tobirama asked with a flat face. Izuna could not read the mind of the man.

"Of course there isn't. Why are you asking weird things like that? Izuna tried to smile and hugged Tobirama once more. Tobirama returned the hug.

He said "You know Izuna, Whatever it is I will always accept you"

Izuna just muttered "Hnn"

********

After Tobirama's return a few minutes ago, Izuna was silent in the living room. In front of him, Madara was reading a book. Both are sinking with each other's activities. Madara with his book and Izuna with his mind.

"Do you think I should be honest with Tobirama?" Izuna suddenly broke the silence. He looked into the eyes of his brother.

"Hnn" Madara muttered.

"Do I have to be honest about our identities?" Izuna asked once more.

"No need. They humans will be afraid and worse they will kill us" Madara said without looking at him. The older man's eyes were still on the book in his hand.

"But Tobirama seems to be suspicious, he asked me strange things"

"If you're not comfortable then leave him, find a new human or fellow vampire. Shisui is not that bad "

Izuna puffed his cheeks at the suggestion from his brother.

"But I like him" he added.

Madara looked at his brother with a boring look.

"After all, he is a human and you are a vampire. You might be together but it won't last forever. He will die while we? Stay alive. In the end, you will separate. " Madara said seriously.

Izuna just quietly heard that. His brother was right. They cannot be together.

"If that's the case, I will enjoy my time while still with him." Izuna stood up. He stepped into his room. Right at the door of the room, he stopped. Without turning to Madara.

"And, I'll be honest about our identities. I believe he is a good human being " he added. He then entered and closed the door.

Madara who heard this just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever".

**********

The next day, Tobirama got a message that Izuna wanted to meet at the usual bar they were dating.

 _I want to tell you something._ The contents of the message.

Tobirama frowned as he read the message. What does he want to tell? Did he have an affair? Or is he actually just playing with him? Many bad thoughts are dancing in his head now. He can't wait to meet his boyfriend tonight.

 _Ok After work_. He replied to the message. Shortly after, Izuna sent him a photo of himself drowning in a blanket and only showed his head, with lips forming a kiss.

Very cute, Tobirama thought. He really loved his lover.

After work, Izuna went straight to the bar where they promised. In fact, Obito and Deidara had first invited him to dinner at another place, they found a place that is suitable for dinners and with a good layout, very suitable for uploading on the Instagram page. That said Deidara. But Izuna refused, he wanted to have dinner with Tobirama.

The two couples actually often go together, Double date, said Deidara. And they have become friends with each other. It's just that Tobirama doesn't like that kind of double date. He prefers to be alone with his boyfriend.

Arriving at the destination, Izuna saw Tobirama was sitting in the corner of the room. With low lighting. Their favorite's. A dim place to be able to make out in public, even though the Bar is dominated by such activities.

Izuna immediately sat on Tobirama's lap and kissed the corner of the young man's lips.

"Sweet as always" He chuckled.

Tobirama grabbed the other man's waist and deepened their kiss. He always likes this position. Izuna was on his lap and they were kissing. Due to a lack of oxygen, Tobirama released their kiss. Izuna chuckled and brought his head to Tobirama's neck. He inhaled the young man's scent deeply. He pulled out his tongue and licked the white neck. Tobirama shuddered with amusement.

"Stop it," he said as he pushed Izuna away and was met with an adorable expression from Izuna.

"We are still in public places," said Tobirama lazily.

Izuna then moved next to Tobirama. He leaned his head on the young man's shoulders.

"So what do you want to say?" Tobirama asked.

"Hnn" Izuna just muttered. Suddenly the atmosphere change. He tried to arrange words in his head. After that, both are silents. Only music from the DJ becomes the background that accompanies them. Shortly Izuna opened the sound.

"I and Madara are not human" Izuna admitted. He looked straight ahead. He still rested his head on Tobirama's shoulder. He could feel the young man beside him catching his eye.

"We are Vampires. I am more than 200 years old " he continued.

Tobirama is still silent.

"Are you going to leave me Tobirama? Because I'm a Vampire? " Izuna looked into his eyes. Trying to understand what the young man beside him thinks.

Tobirama hugged the other man and kissed the top of his head.

"I had guessed it was Izuna, I knew something was fishy about you," Tobirama said in his hug. He then released the hug and held Izuna's shoulder,

"You are too handsome for human size and too pale" Tobirama chuckled.

"Why Tobirama? Why aren't you scared? " Izuna asked, tears welled up in his eyes. "

"Why should I? You are my lover" Tobirama smiled.

Izuna laughed and wiped his tears. "Stupid"

"You should be afraid, I might be able to kill you," he added.

"I am willing to die in your hands," Tobirama said proudly.

"You sound like Hashirama, stupid and naive" Izuna chuckled.

Tobirama only smiled at the words of his lover.

"You know, the vampire idea actually came from Hashirama."

"Obviously, no one believes in vampires except stupid people, very Hashirama, but wait," Izuna realized, "So Hashirama also suspected I was a vampire?"

"Yes," answered Tobirama.

"well, tell to him that I will suck his blood dry" Izuna smirked with his own thoughts.

"Don't worry, he even prepared himself to be sucked by Madara in case you guys were really are a vampire, which is yes. He is very fond of your brother" Tobirama frowned.

"Oh, of course, Madara will suck him to dry"

"Yes, as long as he doesn't die, he is my brother after all"

Both of them laughed. Tobirama realized that he loved this vampire so much. He did not feel the slightest fear because he believed, Izuna would not hurt him.
    
    
        
    
      
    
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how about that? leave me some comments and kudos, please. thank you ^^  
> next chap will be Madara and Hashirama's first date after he knows that Madara is actually a vampire.


End file.
